


Стив Роджерс и случайная миссия соблазнения

by Tressa, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Covert Pervert Steve Rogers, Crack, Dammit Westfahl, Fucking Machines, Homophobia, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Polyamory, Redemption, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стив не собирался трахать агентов ГИДРы так хорошо, чтобы они перешли на сторону добра. Это получилось само собой.





	Стив Роджерс и случайная миссия соблазнения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers and the Accidental Honeypot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359546) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> Предупреждения: ООС Стива, ООС Воющих Коммандос, ООС Баки, ООС СТРАЙКа, полиамория, оргии, волшебный член Стива

Из палатки донесся низкий стон Гейба. Сразу после этого Баки рвано выдохнул.

— Это четвертый, — сказал Монти и поерзал на куче относительно сухих веток. Он перестал протягивать руки к огню и сложил их перед собой. — Завтра ему придется несладко.

Стив и Монти были были первыми в карауле. Лагерь располагался в Альпах, вся команда разместилась в одной большой палатке вместо обычных двойных. По мнению СНР, так можно было спастись от гипотермии, но Стив сомневался, что они имели в виду именно это.

Они начали два часа назад. Баки жаловался на холод — благодаря сыворотке Стиву было отлично слышно, что происходит в палатке, несмотря на расстояние в несколько ярдов и сильный ветер. Так что он точно знал, когда Дуган решил заткнуть его. Членом, судя по всему. Звуки, которые доносились из палатки, с каждой минутой становились все громче, так что Стив и Монти не могли найти себе места, а остальные обитатели палатки громко жаловались на то, что им не дают спать.

Но вскоре они сменили свое отношение. К тому времени, как Баки и Дуган закончили с криком «Ва-хуу!» — и только по счастливой случайности не вызвав при этом лавину, — Гейб и Дернье готовы были присоединиться.

Снаружи было не очень понятно, что именно происходит в палатке, но Стив расслышал, как Баки довольно вздыхал еще трижды, получив по оргазму от Джима, Дернье и Гейба.

Слушать это было мукой, но какой же сладкой! У Стива стояло уже целый час, несмотря на ледяной ветер. Он подумал бы на сыворотку, но только Монти страдал вместе с ним. Стив винил во всем Дернье и его грязные разговорчики.

— Кэп, мы тут, чтобы тебя освободить.

Стив отвернулся от костра и уставился на Дугана и Джима, которые шли к нему от палатки. Они выглядели раскрасневшимися, но в остальном собранными.

— Освободить меня? А я думал, это делают в палатке.

Дуган ухмыльнулся.

— Это было идеей твоего парня, — сказал Джим, закуривая. — Не выспались, конечно, зато моральный дух подняли на невиданные высоты.

— Слышно что-нибудь? — спросил Дуган, присаживаясь к костру.

— Разве за вашими развлечениями можно было что-то расслышать? — ответил Монти. 

— Нет, все тихо.

В палатке Баки лежал, растянувшись на Гейбе, и никак не мог отдышаться, но он все равно улыбнулся и протянул руку Стиву.

— Утром нам нужно будет захватить поезд, Баки, — сказал он строго, но Баки это не обмануло.

— Мне так холодно, Стив,— сказал он жалобно. — Согрей меня.

Стив попытался выглядеть серьезным и непоколебимым.

— Я сомневаюсь, что ты способен еще на один оргазм.

— Тогда заткни меня, — сказал Баки и ухватился за штанину Стива, притягивая его к себе. — Ну, давай же.

— Когда мы будем выступать на рассвете, чтобы я не слышал от тебя ни слова, — сказал Стив, расстегивая ширинку. Монти к тому времени уже улегся рядом с Дернье.

— Так точно, сэр, — ответил Баки и поднялся на колени.

***

— А как насчет тебя, кэп, — сказал Рамлоу, вытянув ноги в квинджете. — Есть планы на выходные?

Стив хмыкнул, не позволяя себе осмотреть Рамлоу с ног до головы и не обращая внимания, что тот раскинул ноги. И уж точно не воображая себе, как выглядит его тело под формой. Это было бы совершенно неэтично.

— Роджерс, — позвал Роллинз, помахав рукой у Стива перед глазами. Он стукнул Рамлоу по бедру, и довольно сильно, если судить по тому, как тот крякнул. — Так что скажешь?

— А, нет, — Стив отвел глаза и покачал головой.

Всему свое время и место. И он не станет заниматься этим с подчиненными, особенно если трое из четверых в отношениях, и двое из них между собой. Он застенчиво улыбнулся Роллинзу.

— Прости, просто задумался. Нет, у меня нет планов.

Во время войны все было проще. Особенно когда речь шла о том, чтобы устроить пост-победные потрахушки. Ни у кого из Коммандос, кроме Стива, не было отношений, а с Пегги у них была договоренность. Они проводили долгие месяцы за линией фронта, тоскуя по дому и захлебываясь адреналином.

А теперь их задания длились не дольше недели, после чего все расходились по домам. У Андерс был парень, а Рамлоу и Роллинз были парой. А кроме того, он был их командиром, так что с его стороны было неэтично фантазировать о том, как его подчиненные выглядят в постели хорошенько оттраханными. И помимо этого, интернет наполнен людьми, которые ищут секс на одну ночь.

С момента, когда его нашли, прошел целый год, но Стиву было все так же трудно привыкнуть к окружающему миру. Иногда у него не было сил, чтобы встать с кровати, не говоря уже о том, чтобы найти себе партнера для перепихона онлайн. А иногда ему хотелось, чтобы с ним рядом оказался друг, а не безликий незнакомец. Но в мире почти не осталось людей, которые видели в нем Стива Роджерса, а не Капитана Америку. 

Но иногда он смотрел на членов своей команды, поднимающихся по трапу квинджета. И эй, а это стояк после выполненного задания, и может стоило предложить руку помощи его, и поднять командный дух, а не разбредаться по салону?

Роллинз хмурился, будто мог прочитать все грязные мысли, что были на уме у Стива, поэтому Стив отвел глаза и уставился на Мёрфи. Мёрфи единственный из всего СТРАЙКа, за исключением Стива, не состоял в отношениях. Он выглядел очень миленько. В стиле «кто решил, что отправить эту деточку в оперативную группу будет хорошей идеей?». Стив был почти уверен, что Мёрфи разрыдается при виде новорожденных котят и будет выглядеть при этом очаровательно.

— Эй, Айзек, какие у тебя планы на выходные?

— Ой, — воскликнул Мёрфи и напряженно уставился на экран своего смартфона. — Я... ну, знаете, пойду протестовать против безответственного рыбного промысла. Все такое.

Стив представил себе Мёрфи с плакатом в руках, раскрасневшегося и возбужденного. Он не стал представлять, как прижимается губами к его губам, или заставляет его стонать, пока тот не потеряет голос и не сможет больше выкрикивать лозунги. Конечно, нет.

— Повеселись там.

— Ага, — ответил Мёрфи, не поднимая на него взгляд. — Спасибо.

***

Здание совсем не походило на бар для одиноких веганов.

Если подумать, то Мёрфи должен был заподозрить неладное, еще когда Андерс рассказала ему об этом месте. Какой веганский бар назовут «Устрица»? 

— По-моему, они переводят процент от выручки компаниям, занимающимся этичным рыболовством, или что-то такое, — сказала Андерс, ухмыляясь. И это должно было его насторожить, но она всегда ухмылялась, когда с ним разговаривала. — Мне про него рассказал парень из группы поддержки. И если ему верить, то это идеальное место для любителя природы, который сто лет не был на свидании.

— Иди в жопу, Джулс, — сказал Мёрфи.

По описанию заведение казалось настоящим раем: бар для одиноких людей, которые не станут осуждать его диету и покупать продукты компаний, которые поддерживают массовые вырубки леса. Одним махом отсеиваются неподходящие люди, с которыми Мёрфи и так не стал бы встречаться.

По крайней мере, в теории. В реальности «Устрица» оказалась подозрительным местом с закрашенными черным окнами и громкой музыкой, которую было слышно даже на улице. И там играли металл. Мёрфи ничего не имел против металла, но какое отношение эта музыка имеет к бару для веганов-одиночек?

Хотя, если так подумать, то он, оволактовегетарианец*, тоже не имеет отношения к веганам. Может, ему там будут не рады?

Мёрфи сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы набраться смелости и успокоиться. Нельзя бояться веганского бара, Джули его засмеет. А кроме того, он сказал Капитану Америке, что будет протестовать против безответственного рыбного промысла; он просто не сказал, что помимо этого собирается пофлиртовать с интересными мужчинами, если повезет. Ну, не мог он врать Капитану Америке, если конечно не считать ГИДРу.

«Ты оперативник одной из самых серьезных тайных организаций на свете, — сказал Мёрфи сам себе. — Ты справишься». И зашел внутрь.

Это место точно не было веганским баром.

Во-первых, почти на всех присутствующих была одежда из кожи. Из кожи! И ее, наверное, произвели фирмы, которые слыхом не слыхивали про этичное производство. И это только в фойе! Мёрфи прошел вглубь, пытаясь отыскать бар, хотя уже было понятно, что здесь ему нечего ловить. Черт побери, Джулс! Ему так и не удалось найти стойки с напитками, вместо этого дальше шли комнаты, в которых было все больше и больше людей в коже, и там происходило... всякое.

Мёрфи не был наивным, он даже сибианом** пользовался. А еще однажды он позволил подружке завязать себе глаза. Но это — он даже не был уверен, как эти штуки называются.

Пора валить. А потом надо будет найти Джули и высказать ей все, что он думает по поводу шуточек, когда людей отправляют к фетишистам, не проинформировав заранее о возможных триггерах. 

Мёрфи развернулся и налетел на очередного незнакомца в коже, который к тому же был на голову его выше. А еще он был очень широким. И улыбался.

— Привет, котенок, — сказал он. — Ты тут впервые?

У Мёрфи пересохло в горле. С одной стороны, в глубине души он знал, что люди, практикующие БДСМ, в большинстве своем очень милые и изо всех сил стараются, чтобы все было разумно, безопасно и по согласию, но в этот момент у него была одна задача: не упасть в обморок.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил мужик в коже, и Мёрфи почувствовал прилив адреналина.

— Баки! — На плечо Мёрфи легла рука, и ему удалось не сомлеть, когда Капитан Америка оказался рядом с ним. На Кэпе был темно-серый костюм, он выглядел безупречно, если не считать слегка растрепанных волос и румянца на щеках. Он улыбался Мёрфи. Что вообще происходит? Что Капитан Америка делает в таком месте? — Вот ты где, Баки, а я не мог понять, куда ты делся.

— Я... — протянул Мёрфи. Он чуть было не спросил: «Какой еще Баки?», прежде чем его мозги снова заработали. Баки был другом Капитана во время Второй мировой и самым ценным оружием ГИДРы. Кто бы вообще выдал ему аттестат о среднем образовании, если он не помнил, кто такой Баки Барнс? Вопрос в другом: почему это вдруг командир подразделения называет его именем своего мертвого лучшего друга? Нет, главный вопрос был в том, что Капитан Америка делает здесь?

Очевидным ответом было бы «ради секса», но это же безумие!

— Тебе нужно проветриться, — сказал Кэп с сильным бостонским акцентом и потащил Мёрфи по направлению к двери. — Предупреждай меня, прежде чем так пропадать, Бак. Ты следишь за своим уровнем сахара в крови?

И внезапно они оказались снаружи. Ночь была очень холодной, так что Мёрфи почти сразу убедился, что все происходящее ему не снится.

— Я... — сказал он. — Вы...

— Прости за это представление, — сказал Кэп, проведя рукой по волосам. — Я не называю тут свое настоящее имя, и подумал, что ты тоже, наверное, не захочешь называть свое.

— Это... законно? — ему хотелось задать совсем другой вопрос, но он смог выдавить из себя только это.

— Единственный клуб в округе, который не проверяет гостей, — Кэп осмотрел его с ног до головы, и Мёрфи никогда не чувствовал себя таким голым. — Ты потерялся по дороге на свой протест, Айзек?

— Типа того? — Мёрфи не смог придумать ответа получше. Он был билингвой, но стоял там, забыв, как разговаривать на любом языке. В голове у него теснились сотни вопросов, но он не мог выговорить ни одного из них.

— Ты случайно пришел сюда не затем, чтобы поэкспериментировать? Это место не подходит начинающим.

— Нет! — пискнул Мёрфи. — Нет, я не... это не мое... Я хочу сказать, что нормально отношусь к людям, которые практикуют БДСМ, и меня не касается, чем в постели занимаются взрослые люди по взаимному согласию — даже если это Капитан Америка, и я вырос на мультиках про вас! Я просто, ой, боже мой, я просто заблудился!

— Эй, все в порядке, не забывай дышать, — сказал Кэп своим командирским голосом, и Мёрфи сразу же задышал. Ой, божечки! А во время секса он тоже так говорит? Ой, божечки!

— Послушай, — продолжил Кэп. — Давай-ка доставим тебя домой. На чем ты сюда приехал, на своем велосипеде?

— На автобусе, — пробормотал Мёрфи. Как он теперь покажется на работе, если каждый раз при виде Кэпа будет представлять, что тот бьет плеткой какую-нибудь дамочку или парня. Ой, божечки!

Кэп достал из кармана часы. У него были карманные часы! Он был идеальным джентльменом, если не считать того, что кроме карманных часов у него в кармане, наверное, были еще и зажимы на соски. 

— До следующего придется ждать почти час. Хочешь, я тебя подброшу на мотоцикле?

— Ух, — сказал Мёрфи. — Спасибо, сэр. 

Он не стал добавлять, что ни разу не ездил на мотоцикле, и что его детство разрушено навечно, потому что тогда он выглядел бы жалко.

— Называй меня Стив. И не стоит благодарности.

А затем Мёрфи оказался на одном мотоцикле с Капитаном Америкой. В любом другом случае он бы наверное почувствовал головокружение и желание распевать вслух «Когда Капитан Америка бросает свой могучий щит», но сейчас он не мог забыть о том, при каких обстоятельствах они встретились.

И все это вместе с вибрацией от мотоцикла ничуть не помогало Мёрфи взять себя в руки. Ой, божечки. Он отодвинулся на максимально возможное расстояние, которое было не таким уж и большим, потому что он все равно касался ширинкой задницы величайшего солдата Америки. Кэп ничего ему не сказал. Может, он не заметил?

— Мы приехали, — сказал Кэп, остановив мотоцикл.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Мёрфи неловко слез с мотоцикла и сунул руки в карманы. Он чувствовал себя так, будто снова был подростком.

— Зови меня Стивом, Айзек, — снова сказал Кэп. — Помочь тебе или сам справишься?

— С чем помочь? — спросил Мёрфи. Не может же он говорить о...

— С твоим стояком, — ответил Кэп, даже не покраснев. — Ты, кажется, очень возбудился, и помощь тебе не помешает.

— Я... вы... что? — Мёрфи снова не мог понять, снится ему это все или происходит в реальности. Его захлестнули похоть и недоумение. — Но вы же мой начальник!

— Я всегда считал, что вышестоящий офицер должен следить за тем, чтобы его подчиненные были здоровы. И доверял их мнению о том, хотят они заняться сексом или нет. — Кэп поставил мотоцикл на подножку и встал. — Или я могу сделать тебе массаж простаты. Это вообще медицинская процедура, тут нет ничего такого.

— Я полностью утратил контроль над своей жизнью, — сказал Мёрфи, сам не зная, кому он это говорит — себе или Кэпу.

— Или я могу уйти, — сказал кэп, остановившись. — Я сделаю как ты захочешь, Айзек.

— Не уходи, — сказал он, сам не поняв, как.

Это было, наверное, лучшей ночью в его жизни.

***

— Это худшая ночь в моей жизни! — провыл Мёрфи, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

— Да ладно тебе, — сказал Кэп и погладил Мёрфи между лопаток. Он сидел, прислонившись к деревянному изголовью кровати. — Ты слишком строг к себе. Расслабься, я все сделаю.

— Я не могу расслабиться! 

И в этом заключалась проблема. Он не мог расслабиться. У Мёрфи стояло как скала, еще крепче, чем на улице, но он был настолько зажат, что никакое количество смазки, ни ласки, ни римминг — да, язык Капитана Америки побывал у него между ног, как Мёрфи теперь сможет зайти хоть в одно правительственное здание в Америке? — не помогли ему расслабиться настолько, чтобы что-то смогло произойти. 

— Вы что, не понимаете? Я облажался на глазах Капитана Америки!

А ведь на стоянке это казалось таким классным планом! И вот Кэп был в квартире Мёрфи, в его спальне, стены которой были завешаны плакатами с котиками, и все казалось абсолютным безумием.

— В постели я не Капитан Америка.

Мёрфи поднял лицо от подушки и посмотрел на него.

— Ну, вы типа все равно он, сэр.

— Айзек, — сказал Кэп твердо и убрал волосы с лица Мёрфи. Хотя он улыбался, но выглядел слегка на взводе. — Это я, Стив. Ты знаешь меня целый год. Тебе не о чем переживать.

Ну конечно, не о чем переживать. Кроме всех тех вещей, о которых переживать необходимо.

Во-первых, Кэп был вышестоящим офицером, и им придется работать вместе в понедельник, и во вторник, и всю вечность. Во-вторых, а вдруг кэпу захочется большего? Вдруг его потянет на кинковые штуки, типа связывания? А кроме того, Мёрфи был почти уверен, что спать с Капитаном Америкой — это грех. Мёрфи чувствовал себя ужасным человеком: однажды он оставил на тумблере анонимный хейтерский комментарий! Ну, и кроме всего вышеперечисленного, он состоял в ГИДРе.

— Просто дыши. Подумай о чем-нибудь другом. Например, об этом, — сказал Кэп и погладил осьминога, вытатуированного на бедре Мёрфи. — Откуда это у тебя?

— Я набил его два года назад, чтобы отпраздновать полгода в СТРАЙКе. А это на втором курсе в колледже. — Он провел рукой по надписи на ребрах «Мир — это ответственность». — Я сделал ее после того, как прочел мемуары министра обороны. Это синекольчатый осьминог у меня на бедре. Он в длину 8 дюймов — они и в реальности такие. И у них яд — тетродотоксин, он смертелен для человека. Я поэтому его выбрал, чтобы показать, какой прекрасной и смертельно опасной может быть природа. Ой, боже, тебе же на это плевать.

— А мне нравится, — сказал Кэп, склонившись к татуировке, и прикоснулся к ней губами. — Очень симпатично. — Он слегка прикусил кожу Мёрфи, и тот чуть не свалился с кровати. — Эй, расслабься. Все шло так хорошо.

— Так мне что, просто болтать про свои татушки, пока я не успокоюсь настолько, чтобы ты смог меня трахнуть? — Ой, божечки, он только что сказал «трахнуть» в присутствии Капитана Америки! Мёрфи на секунду задумался и пришел к выводу, что это было наименее вульгарной вещью, которая происходила в этой комнате.

— Нам не обязательно заниматься анальным сексом, — сказал Кэп, и у Мёрфи голова пошла кругом, потому что Кэп только что сказал «анал». — Ты любишь минеты?

Мёрфи подавился воздухом. Он просто не мог представить, что его член окажется во рту Капитана. Это как осквернить флаг, только в сто раз хуже. А кроме того, ему потом придется отсосать Кэпу, потому что так будет вежливо, но первое, что он заметил, когда Капитан снял костюм — у него был огромный член! Он, конечно, не упустил то, что Кэп был необрезан, и у Мёрфи в запасе была пара трюков, которые кэпу точно понравились бы, но его размеры все равно пугали. Подавиться и обрыгать Капитана Америку — нет, не такое впечатление он стремился произвести.

Кэп улыбнулся, вздохнул и покачал головой. 

— У меня есть идея. Встанешь на четвереньки?

Мёрфи подчинился, потому что вариант помолиться, чтобы стать невидимым, показался ему еще более провальным.

— Сведи ноги вместе, — велел Кэп своим командирским голосом. И Мёрфи подчинился прежде, чем сумел спросить, как это поможет ему не зажиматься.

— Отлично, — сказал Кэп, положив ему руки на бедра. Его член упирался Мёрфи под яйца, и он не поместился бы внутрь, они это уже пробовали. Но Кэп не стал пытаться протолкнуть в него член. Он скользил между бедер Мёрфи, так сладко, что у того дыхание перехватило. — Вот, мы можем двигаться так.

Капитан задвигался, Мёрфи охнул и сжал бедра еще крепче вокруг капитанского члена.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Капитан, прижимаясь грудью к спине Мёрфи.

— Так трахались древние греки, — сказал Мёрфи сдавленным голосом. Разве не идеальное время для бессмысленного урока истории? — Зевс и Ганимед. Это был — ох! — гейский вариант миссионерской позы.

— Ясно, — сказал Кэп и прижался губами к его плечу. — Но тебе так нравится?

— Да, — простонал Мёрфи, чувствуя себя словно в горячке. А когда Кэп обхватил его член, то он начал толкаться в кулак изо всех сил. — О, да!

Это была лучшая ночь в его жизни.

***

Джули только-только устроилась на диване с миской попкорна, собираясь посмотреть последнюю серию «Аббатства Даунтон», когда зазвонил телефон.

Роуэн вздохнул. Они собирались включить серию еще полчаса назад, но поругались из-за попкорна и все затянулось.

Будь это кто угодно другой, то Джули бы просто проигнорировала звонок, но телефон на столе надрывался, играя тему из Звездных войн — рингтон Иззи. А значит, ей нужно было обязательно снять трубку.

Она ждала, что он позвонит намного раньше. По словам Айзека выходило, что он отправится в бар для одиноких веганов, как только переоденется и примет душ. Они с Роуэном даже не сразу сели ужинать, ожидая сердитого звонка в любой момент. Но он не позвонил, так что они продолжили свои обычные дела.

Но, конечно, Иззи всегда выбирал самое неподходящее время, чтобы вылить ей на голову свое негодование.

Она включила громкую связь, а Роуэн поставил фильм на паузу. 

— Привет, Иззи, — сказала она, изображая равнодушие, хотя сама ухмылялась во весь рот. — Ну как, удалось тебе обратить их в твою веганскую веру?

Роуэн захихикал, зажимая рот кулаком. Может, отправить самого наивного агента СТРАЙКа в БДСМ-клуб было не самым хорошим поступком, но он так задолбал Джули своими проповедями, когда увидел, что она мажет губы неправильным бальзамом, что эта месть была заслуженной.

— Джулс! — Айзек, казалось, не мог отдышаться — наверное, несся бегом до самого дома, чтобы утешиться, слушая свои пластинки Вампирского Уикенда при свете люстры, сделанной из винных бутылок. — Джулс, бери свой сибиан, своего бойфренда, и приезжайте ко мне! Прямо сейчас! Это срочно!

Джули уставилась на свой телефон. Либо ей все-таки удалось его испортить, либо вид кляпов и плеток взорвал его слабенькие мозги. Она даже не знала, какой вариант смешнее, наверное, второй. Айзек, ставший неофитом БДСМ, задолбает им всех окружающих точно так же, как задалбывает любыми своими обсессиями.

— Повтори-ка еще разок.

— Слушай, Капитан Америка — Стив — Капитан Америка у меня в постели, и он говорит, что во времена войны они с Воющими Коммандос после заданий трахались как кролики, и он страшно хочет заняться этим же со своей новой командой, а еще он всегда хотел попробовать сибиан, плюс, в постели он настоящий рыцарь джедай, Магистр Йода от секса, так что приезжайте, чуваки, черт возьми, я больше ни с кем не смогу так потрахаться.

— Что за хрень? — Айзек, конечно, был идиотом, но он был в своем уме. Хотя, конечно, они были на задании в Чьяпасе, когда он был уверен, что их выслеживает чупакабра, но это был новый уровень безумия. Может, ему подсыпали наркоты? И с ним там какой-то извращенец в костюме кэпа, а Джули виновата в том, что ее друга поимели. Черт. 

— Айзек, тебе кто-то покупал выпить? Что ты наделал?

Роуэн перестал смеяться.

— Я серьезно! — воскликнул Айзек. По голосу не было похоже, что он пьян. — Он сказал позвонить вам и все такое! Слушай...

В трубке зашуршало, и у Джули все сжалось внутри в ожидании, что скажет чувак, который изнасиловал ее друга.

— Иззи, стой...

— Добрый вечер, мисс Андерс.

Это точно был голос Роджерса.

— Что за хрень?

— Я услышал ваш разговор, — сказал Роджерс, — и хочу заверить вас, мадам, что все, что мы сегодня делали, было полностью добровольным. Но то, что вы переживаете за вашего друга, делает вам честь.

Джули хватило самообладания закрыть динамик рукой, прежде чем стукнуть Роуэна и выпалить:

— Иззи трахнул кэпа!

— Да ты что! — ответил Роуэн. — Ты думаешь, Иззи был сверху?

— Вот видишь? — в трубке снова зазвучал голос Айзека. — Да ладно тебе, Джулс, это было охрененно! Друзья должны помогать друг другу, когда выпадает шанс прокатиться на члене Капитана Америки!

— Мне кажется, это не лучшая идея, — сказала она, понизив голос. — Завтра всем будет очень неловко, Иззи.

— Не, все путем! Он говорит, что в Америке все должны быть равны! И разве ты не хочешь посмотреть, как суперсолдат катается на сибиане, включенном на полную мощность?

Джули посмотрела на Роуэна.

— Да ни в жизнь я такое не пропущу, — сказал он.

***

Стив Роджерс на сибиане — красоту этого зрелища невозможно было передать словами.

Джули лежала, раскинувшись на кровати, настолько удовлетворенная и усталая, что у нее почти не оставалось сил, чтобы насладится роскошной картиной, которая разворачивалась у нее перед глазами. Роуэн лежал рядом, тоже пытаясь отдышаться. Айзек играл настройками сибиана, а Роджерс — он не просто позволял машинке себя трахать. Роджерс подавал бедрами, елозил вверх-вниз на вибрирующем дилдо, он выглядел раскрасневшимся, но не похоже, что он выбился из сил. Зрелище было захватывающим.

Роджерс осел на сибиан, запрокинул голову и раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике, кончив в очередной раз. Он вообще человек?

— Это пятый раз за сегодня, — сказал Айзек в офигении. — Ты разве не устал?

Роджерс улыбнулся, и эта ясная улыбка американского символа выглядела совершенно непристойно.

— Я могу так целый день.

***

— Да ты, блядь, шутишь.

— Джек, — заныл Рамлоу, — когда я тебя о чем-то просил?

Роллинз молча зыркнул на него.

— Я имею в виду, о чем-то серьезном, — поправился Рамлоу. — Речь идет о Стиве Роджерсе, Джек. Ну, давай! Я об этом всю жизнь мечтал.

— Да. Но что насчет меня? — вот теперь Роллинз по-настоящему разозлился.

— Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду! — воскликнул Рамлоу. — Мне трудно держать себя в руках, когда я только-только узнал, что моя команда трахается с Капитаном Америкой у меня за спиной, понятно?

— Я не трахаюсь.

— Ты ни с кем не трахаешься, Джек. 

Рамлоу вздохнул, сел на кровать рядом с Роллинзом и обнял его. Роллинз молча злился. Черт, хоть извиняйся, хоть не извиняйся, а спать сегодня придется на диване.

— Ты знал, что так и будет, когда мы начали жить вместе, — сказал Роллинз. — Ты сказал, что не против.

— Так я и не против! 

Рамлоу был готов завязать член бантиком с сегодняшнего дня и до своей смерти, если это будет значить, что Роллинз навсегда останется с ним. Тот для него был больше, чем просто друг или второй после него в команде. Рамлоу носил на шее жетоны Роллинза, и наоборот. Это значило для них больше, чем любая клятва, больше, чем обручальное кольцо. Это означало «если ты умрешь, то я тоже буду мертв». Роллинз единственный, кто оставался с Рамлоу год за годом, несмотря на его идиотские выходки. Это был первый доминант в жизни Рамлоу, который не использовал этот статус для того, чтобы оправдать абьюз и пренебрежение. Он был для Рамлоу всем.

Но тут все было по-другому. Рамлоу не мог найти слова, чтобы объяснить.

— Так купи себе дилдо со звездами и полосками и не впутывай в это меня.

— Я люблю тебя, детка, — сказал Рамлоу, положив голову Роллинзу на плечо. — Больше всего на свете. Ты же это знаешь? И я никогда в жизни не смогу любить кого-то так же, как тебя, Джек.

— Кроме Стива, мать его за ногу, Роджерса.

Роллинз был напряжен и не смотрел Рамлоу в глаза.

— Всё не так, Джек, — сказал Рамлоу, покачав головой. Как же объяснить? — Слушай, ты же знаешь про моего отца, и как я рос. Ты знаешь, как он напивался и отрубался перед телевизором. А я переключался на канал, где шли повторы старого сериала про Воющих Коммандос, чтобы не оставаться один на один со своим бухим стариком и моими ебанутыми чувствами. Для меня Капитан Америка был не просто старым сериалом. У меня был комикс, на обложке которого он указывал на зрителя и говорил: «Ты мне нужен». Я знаю, что это прозвучит по-дурацки, но я был уверен, что он имел в виду именно меня. Будто суперсолдат смотрел на мелкого никчемного пацана и видел что-то стоящее. Просто…

Рамлоу отстранился, покачал головой и уставился на простыни.

— Иногда... да почти всегда, у меня было только это. Я именно поэтому вступил в армию, я хотел быть как он. И до тебя я встречался с такими мудаками... Иногда только Капитан Америка не давал мне сорваться с резьбы. А потом он нашелся, как желание, загаданное на падающую звезду, только исполнившееся на тридцать лет позже, чем надо. И что мне было делать? Что у него общего с Броком Рамлоу? А теперь я знаю, что он не прочь, и что все остальные уже попробовали с ним, это как будто ты открыл подарок на день рождения, а играть с ним будут другие. Как-то так. Откуда мне знать, в детстве я дни рождения не праздновал. И он не будет тут вечно, «Озарение» скоро его ликвидирует. И я хочу... Всего раз... Даже не знаю. Ладно, Джек, забудь. Это все фигня и несправедливо по отношению к тебе. Забудь, что я сказал.

Ему на плечо опустилась рука. Рамлоу поднял голову, Джек смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением.

— Ладно.

***

— Брок! Джек! — Роджерс стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку. На нем были только брюки, сидевшие так низко, что совершенно очевидно было, что под ними ничего нет. — Я рад, что вы смогли прийти.

Мёрфи, Андерс и ее бойфренд лежали на полу и на кровати в полуголом виде. В углу жужжала машинка для траха. Роллинз сумел удержаться и не схватил Роджерса за шею, чтобы оторвать ему голову.

Роллинз считал себя хорошим актером. И это не было хвастовством. Любой, кто одновременно служил ГИДРе и ЩИТу, должен быть актером, хочет он того или нет. Так что Роллинз смог зайти в спальню и усесться на ящик, который играл у Мёрфи роль табуретки, и удерживал на лице нейтральное выражение, пока Роджерс договаривался о стоп-словах. Он мог делать вид, будто ему сейчас не разбивают сердце.

Но улыбаться он не мог, он был не настолько хорошим актером.

— А ты, Джек? — спросил Роджерс с ясной улыбкой. — Что ты любишь в постели?

«Чтобы мой парень лежал у меня под боком и максимально далеко от тебя».

— Ничего, — ответил Роллинз невыразительно.

И Роджерс в ответ улыбнулся и кивнул, как будто он не разрушал мир Джека у него на глазах.

Роллинз отдал бы все на свете, лишь бы не смотреть, как Роджерс разложил Брока на кровати. Он хотел бы отвернуться, отвести взгляд, посмотреть, как поднимается и опускается грудь спящего на полу Мёрфи. Или сосредоточиться на том, как Андерс целуется в углу со своим бойфрендом. Но он просто не мог, черт возьми! Броку слишком часто делали больно люди, которым он отдавал над собой власть, так что Роллинз не мог теперь отвести взгляд. А кроме того, это же Роджерс — при желании он порвал бы Брока, как тузик грелку.

И вообще, ему хотелось увидеть на лице Рамлоу полное удовлетворение, хотя бы раз в жизни. Удовлетворение, которое он ему доставить был не способен.

Роджерс крепко держал Рамлоу и втрахивал в матрас. Роллинз почувствовал, что на глаза набегают слезы. Нельзя показывать чувства. А потом Рамлоу вытянул руку, только тянулся он не к Роджерсу. Точно так же он бы протянул руку, если бы на кровати был Роллинз. Когда эмоции и ощущения зашкаливали, именно так он показывал, что ему нужен якорь.

Но на кровати с ним был не Роллинз. Это был всего лишь импульс, инстинктивное движение. Он не станет разрушать фантазию Рамлоу из-за мелочи, и плевать, что внутри у него все переворачивается от ненависти и ревности.

Но Роджерс все равно заметил. Он замедлил движение и повернул голову, слегка нахмурившись, пока его взгляд не упал на Роллинза.

Может, Роллинз не настолько хороший актер, как он думал, потому что на лице Роджерса промелькнул шок, как будто он только что понял, что засадить по самые яйца мужику, у которого уже есть партнер — это может вызвать небольшую проблему. Роллинз на одну ужасную секунду решил, что Роджерс сейчас вытащит член, так что он метнул в Роджерса яростный взгляд. 

«Не порть все Броку, мудак. Так ты сделаешь несчастными нас обоих».

Роджерс не остановился. Роллинз не мог понять, что за выражение у него на лице, но довольным он не выглядел. Отлично. Это ради Брока, а на чувства Роджерса ему было положить.

И в этот момент все кончилось. Рамлоу завопил, как никогда раньше, и Роджерс вышел из него. На бедрах Брока расцветали синяки, которые остались от рук Роджерса. Рамлоу лежал, раскинувшись на кровати. У него в глазах стояли слезы, но не от боли, а от блядского восторга.

— Это было невероятно, Брок, — сказал Роджерс, погладив его по волосам. — Джек позаботится о тебе, хорошо?

— А? — только и смог выдавить Рамлоу.

— Это его привилегия, — сказал Роджерс, слезая с кровати.

У Роллинза не было слов. Неверяще посмотрев на Роджерса, он рванулся к Рамлоу. Он лег рядом, поцеловал горло, помассировал наливающиеся красным синяки, потерся колючей щекой о щеку Рамлоу и затих.

А Рамлоу всхлипывал от эмоциональной перегрузки, которая заставляла слезы течь, несмотря на то, что эмоции были положительными. Стив Роджерс ебался как бог, но это не имело значения, потому что в этот момент Рамлоу нужна была нежность, и получил он ее от Роллинза, а Роджерс об этом позаботился.

Роллинз поднял голову и огляделся. Роджерс сидел на полу и перебирал волосы Мёрфи. Они встретились взглядами, Роллинз так и не смог улыбнуться, но между ними в этот момент возникло взаимопонимание.

Он обнимал Рамлоу и почти понимал, что же в Роджерсе такого особенного.

***

На следующий день Рамлоу собрал внеочередное совещание СТРАЙКа. Роджерса на него не позвали.

Он хотел сделать это еще прошлой ночью, как только сумел восстановить дыхание и вытер слезы. Но к тому времени Мёрфи уже уснул, и Кэп настоял, что уложит его в постельку и убедится, что все благополучно добрались домой.

А кроме того, Роллинз умолял Рамлоу переспать с этой мыслью, прежде чем совершать опрометчивые поступки.

Он так и сделал. Его решение не изменилось.

— Нельзя позволить «Озарению» ликвидировать Кэпа, — сказал Рамлоу.

Мёрфи и Андерс просто кивнули в ответ, как он и ожидал, возразил ему один Роллинз.

— Брок, хватит думать нижней головой, — сказал он резко, хотя продолжил обнимать Рамлоу за плечи. Он не отпускал Рамлоу от себя с прошлого вечера, да тот и сам не рвался уйти. Странное дело, но секс с Капитаном их сблизил. Еще одна причина, чтобы сохранить Роджерсу жизнь. — Он хорош в койке, ну и что? Ради него я не согласен сесть за решетку на всю жизнь или оказаться в канаве с пулей в голове.

— Тебе легко говорить, ты с ним не спал, — пробормотала Андерс.

— Когда я признался семье, — начал Мёрфи. С затуманенными глазами и полуоткрытым ртом, он выглядел так, будто находился в религиозном экстазе. И Рамлоу был где-то там же. — Моя бабуля назвала меня демоном и выгнала из дому. Вчера впервые я был с мужчиной и не вспомнил о том, как она кричала, что я проклят и буду гореть в аду. Этому миру нужен Капитан Америка. В мире без него — как мы достигнем мира?

— И что ты предлагаешь? Роджерс трахнет всех пидарасов-новобранцев, чтобы они обрели веру в себя? — Роллинз устало потер лоб. — Андерс, у тебя должно быть чуть больше мозгов.

— Он четыре раза кончил на сибиане, — сказала Андерс. — И это после того, как трахнул нас так, что мы практически попали в рай. Черта с два я дам его убить, пока не выясню, сколько раз он может кончить за ночь.

— У тебя не будет шанса это выяснить, даже если он выживет, — запротестовал Роллинз, — потому что Пирс нас убьет! И это если нам очень повезет. В лучшем случае Роджерс засадит нас на нары до конца наших дней, в худшем — мы окажемся подопытными кроликами у ученых ГИДРы.

— «Озарение» еще не готово к запуску, — сказал Мёрфи, нервно оглядываясь, хотя было совершенно очевидно, что вокруг них никого не было на многие мили вокруг. Других дураков не нашлось, чтобы сидеть на обледенелой скамейке в парке с утра пораньше в субботу. — ГИДРу можно остановить, пока хеликерриеры не поднялись в воздух. А мы можем получить амнистию.

— От кого? — почти закричал Роллинз. — ЩИТ нас не защитит, к кому ты пойдешь, к ЦРУ? К ФБР? Ты сам знаешь, у ГИДРы везде есть щупальца.

— В Мстителях нет, — сказала Андерс.

На минуту все замолчали.

— Она права, — подал голос Рамлоу. — Старк отстоял у правительства свои костюмы, а вы все знаете, насколько сильно Стерн хотел наложить на них лапу, и это было еще до того, как собрали команду. У него есть ресурсы, чтобы нас защитить.

— А знаешь, что еще у него есть? — сказал Роллинз. — Отличная причина ненавидеть ГИДРу. Зачем ему что-то нам предлагать? Он возьмет нашу информацию, а нас кинет волкам. Слушайте, — его лицо смягчилось. Он наклонился вперед, так, чтобы видеть всех одновременно. Последним его взгляд поймал Рамлоу. — Мне жаль, понятно? Я понимаю, что он для вас много значит. Но из ГИДРы можно уйти только одним способом, и этот выход не включает олл-инклюзивное проживание в Башне Старка. А кроме того, вы правда думаете, что если вы побежите к Старку с информацией в клювике, то Роджерс согласится вас снова трахнуть?

— Дело не в этом, — сказал Мёрфи, он дергал ногой и крутил в руках подол своей рубашки из органического хлопка. — Мне уже тошно от ГИДРы, Джек. Когда я вступил, то мне казалось, что мы сможем изменить что-то к лучшему. Они говорили, что мы не позволим людям обижать беспомощных и причинять вред планете — то, что обычно бюрократы предпочитают не замечать. Но я видел, что делает ГИДРА, они пытают Зимнего Солдата, провоцируют войны, убивают тех, кто изобретает технологии, которые могли бы спасти жизни, просто чтобы углубить кризис. Это не построение справедливого мира, это ГИДРА делает себя самой страшной силой на планете. И я говорил себе, что в конце все образуется, что оно того стоит, потому что мне было страшно бежать. Но теперь я не дам им убить человека, от которого видел только хорошее. Который помог мне перестать ненавидеть себя. Я так не могу. Я лучше погибну, хоть раз в жизни попытавшись сделать что-то правильное.

Он сгорбился и откинулся на спинку скамейки. Андерс положила руку ему на плечо. 

— Даже если «Озарение» случится и ГИДРА создаст свой идеальный мир, то это может стоить мне человека, которого я люблю. Откуда мне знать, может, алгоритм просчитал, что Роуэн должен быть в расстрельном списке. Или кто-то из его семьи.

Никто, кроме высших чинов ГИДРы, не видел этот список. Его хранили в строжайшей тайне, чтобы кто-нибудь случайно не обнаружил, что там оказалась его любимая бабушка или сестра, и не сделал что-то дурацкое, чтобы их защитить. Ходили слухи, что в списке были некоторые агенты, которых подозревали в нелояльности. Так что они в любом случае оказывались в жопе.

— А даже если Роуэн останется жив, — продолжила она, сжав руки, чтобы не было видно, что они дрожат. — Кто может гарантировать, что он захочет остаться с женщиной, которая помогла убить двадцать миллионов человек?

Все посмотрели на Рамлоу. Он ожидал еще какого-то протеста от Роллинза, но тот молчал.

— Когда я вступал в в ГИДРу, мне сказали, что порядка можно достичь через боль, — Рамлоу задумался, вспоминая тот день. Он был наглым желторотым идиотом. Удивительно, что ему удалось дожить до своих лет. — И я купился, потому что всегда в это верил. Но вчера ночью это была не боль. Я не знаю, что это было, но я еще никогда не чувствовал такой близости с тобой. — Он положил руку на колено Роллинзу и не начал его целовать только потому, что не смог бы остановиться. — Я... даже если я больше пальцем к Роджерсу не прикоснусь, мне плевать. Но если после того, что он для нас сделал, я позволю, чтобы его разнесло ракетами, я больше не смогу спать, Джек. Я буду ненавидеть себя до конца дней своих. Так что я хочу рискнуть и положиться на милость Старка, даже если вы решите, что оно того не стоит, и мне придется все делать самому.

— Да твою ж мать! — Роллинз убрал свою руку, но не стал сбрасывать руку Рамлоу со своего колена. — Заебал ты своей драматической тягой к капитанскому члену. Я, как обычно, один сохранил остатки здравого смысла. Мы пойдем не к Старку. С какой радости ему предлагать нам амнистию? Мы пойдем прямо к Роджерсу.

— И что мы ему скажем? — спросил Рамлоу. — Эй, Кэп, мы агенты ГИДРы. Прости, что мы врали тебе, но после того, как ты нас трахнул, мы об этом сожалеем. Пожалуйста, не сдавай нас властям, а допусти до своей патриотической задницы?

— Не будь идиотом, — сказал Роллинз, закатив глаза. — Нам просто нужно найти подходящий рычаг.

***

Зимний Солдат был растерян и не знал, что думать про эту миссию.

Брифинг был предельно ясным. Есть инженер, чьи разработки мешают ГИДРе захватить полный контроль над корпорацией, занимающейся очисткой воды. Солдат должен был застрелить ее, а его команда — уничтожить все ее разработки. Простое задание, которое постоянно откладывалось.

— Солдат, — сказал командир Рамлоу примерно шесть минут назад, — кто был назначен ответственным за эту миссию перед тем, как мы стартовали?

Солдат молча указал на командира.

— Правильно, — ответил тот, напряженно улыбаясь. — А это значит, что ты будешь беспрекословно подчиняться моим приказам, так?

Солдат кивнул.

— Хорошо. Мы несколько отклонимся от маршрута, чтобы подобрать еще одного члена команды. Это не повлияет на расписание.

Фургон остановился, и агент Андерс завела внутрь мужчину. Солдат его не узнал. Было видно, что у него нет военной выправки. Наверное, это компьютерный специалист, который займется извлечением разработок цели.

— Что происходит? — спросил он, когда рассмотрел Солдата и в особенности его руку. — Что за черт, Джулс? Кто это…

— Я все объясню позже, Роуэн, — сказала агент Андерс, толкнув его на сидение, пока агент Роллинз закрывал дверь. — Все будет хорошо. Считай это сюрпризом на день Валентина.

Они снова тронулись в путь. Солдат потер царапину на прикладе винтовки рукавом. У всех вокруг, кроме Солдата и гражданского, на лицах выступил пот.

— За фургоном наблюдают? — спросил Мёрфи. — Если у них есть какой-то сенсор…

— Сегодня на трафике Вестфаль, — ответил агент Роллинз, не поднимая взгляда от своего телефона. — Чувак либо заснул перед экраном, либо дрочит. У нас есть минимум полчаса.

У командира Рамлоу зазвонил телефон. 

— Слушаю. Да, сэр. Мы направляемся... Да, сэр. Я понимаю, сэр. Ничего страшного. Спасибо, сэр.

Он говорил очень громко, постоянно поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. Между его словами почти не было пауз, его собеседник, видимо, говорил очень быстро.

После того, как разговор закончился, командир припарковал фургон. Он развернулся на сидении лицом к Солдату.

— Расписание изменилось, — сказал он, вытирая с лица пот. — Цель была перемещена, так что нам не удастся ее ликви... — Он взглянул на нового члена команды и осекся. — Разобраться с ней, пока из штаба не пришлют данные о ее новом местоположении. Все ясно?

Солдат кивнул.

— А пока мы отправимся на встречу с нашим новым технологическим консультантом, — продолжил командир. — Он хочет изучить твою руку, чтобы улучшить дизайн и снизить вес. Ты будешь вести себя прилично?

Солдат кивнул.

— Хорошо, мы скоро там будем, — сказал командир. После чего развернулся, снова завел машину и тронулся с места.

Новый член команды снова подал голос:  
— Может мне кто-то объяснить…

— Тссс, — ответила ему агент Андерс.

— Мы уверены, что Роджерс там будет? — спросил агент Роллинз.

— Он сказал, что его пригласили на обед на день Валентина в башню Старка, — ответил агент Мёрфи. — Я переспросил его, наверное, раз десять.

Они остановились перед высоким зданием с большой буквой «А» наверху. На улице вокруг здания и в самом здании было полно народу. Но командир Рамлоу знает, что делает, поэтому госсекретарь назначил его командиром этой миссии, и поэтому Солдат последовал за ним без вопросов.

Как только они вошли в здание, командир загнал всех в лифт. Агент Мёрфи начал жаловаться, что у него клаустрофобия. Солдат не чувствовал никакой клаустрофобии, потому что лифт был намного просторнее его криокамеры, даже после того, как в него набилось шесть человек.

Это было очень высокое здание со множеством этажей, так что им потребовалась почти целая минута, чтобы доехать до нужного этажа. Когда они вышли из лифта, то услышали приближающиеся голоса.

— ...как я уже говорил Наташе, мои отношения или их отсутствие никого не касаются.

— Можешь сколько угодно отрицать проблему, Стив, но я готов основать благотворительный фонд помощи Бывшему Отмороженному и Хронически Одинокому…

Эти голоса были странно знакомыми. Солдат почувствовал странный гул в голове и встал ровнее.

Высокий широкоплечий мужчина вышел из-за поворота, за ним шел еще один человек пониже, темноволосый и с бородкой.

— Эй, — сказал блондин. — Что случилось, Брок? 

В этот момент он заметил Солдата и остановился с открытым ртом.

Солдат застыл на месте. Блондин смотрел на него ярко-синими широко открытыми глазами, и Солдат чувствовал себя так, будто совершил какую-то ошибку, если заслужил такой взгляд. Но он не совершал никаких ошибок. Он исполнял свои обязанности согласно заданным параметрам и верно служил ГИДРе. По крайней мере, он не помнил, чтобы совершал какие-то ошибки.

— Баки? — спросил блондин.

Солдат повернулся к командиру. Он чувствовал себя неловко и надеялся, что это не новый технологический консультант.

Но командир подтолкнул его в сторону блондина.

— Это Стив Роджерс, он о тебе позаботится, — сказал он.

Блондин обнял Солдата. Он улыбался, но у него в глазах стояли слезы. Солдату хотелось его оттолкнуть, но командир не отдавал такого приказа. 

— Баки, но я думал, что ты... Как это возможно?

— Мы можем объяснить, но не при Барнсе, — сказал командир.

Они ушли разговаривать и оставили Солдата с темноволосым мужчиной. Он занялся рукой Солдата, которому это даже понравилось, потому что напоминало дом и заботу техников. Но этот техник был странным. Он все время спрашивал Солдата, не больно ли ему, и можно ли к нему прикоснуться.

Когда команда вернулась, Солдат напрягся, потому что блондин все еще был с ними. Он и новый член команды выглядели очень бледными.

— Баки, — снова сказал блондин, беря его за живую руку. — Он в порядке? — спросил он у техника.

— Я нашел пару жучков, — сказал техник. — Они были неактивны.

— Баки, — снова сказал блондин. — Ты теперь в безопасности. Я больше никому не позволю причинить тебе боль. 

Его улыбка выглядела немного странно, будто он сейчас заплачет, но она снова вызвала то странное ощущение в мозгу. Но оно не был неприятным. Солдат подумал, что не будет против, если и дальше будет его ощущать, пока ждет дальнейших приказаний.

— Эээ, Кэп, — сказал командир, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Как ты думаешь, после того, как мы выведем «Озарение» на чистую воду, могли бы мы…

— Посмотрим, — ответил блондин. Он продолжал улыбаться солдату. Командир и остальные агенты тоже улыбались. — Спасибо, — добавил он, бросив взгляд через плечо. — Огромное спасибо.

Блондин снова его обнял. В этот раз Солдату не хотелось его отталкивать. Командир сказал, что они теперь будут здесь всегда, и хотя Солдат не помнил все остальные миссии, он решил, что эта будет его любимой.

**Author's Note:**

> оволактовегетарианец* - человек, который употребляет в пищу молочные продукты и яйца  
> Сибиан** - сексигрушка в виде седла со съемными вибраторами


End file.
